It Will Rain
by BelleBelles
Summary: Loosely based on the song by Bruno Mars. 'Cause there'll be no sunlight  If I lose you, baby'


**Disclaimer:** Still haven't got the go ahead from J. yet to own Harry Potter :/ Also, Bruno Mars owns the song 'It will Rain'

**A/N:** This one-shot is in celebration of finally having my computer fixed :D

**It will Rain**

'_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds, _

_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Every day, it will rain, _

_Rain, rain'_

O.o.O

"Goodbye Draco," Hermione whispered softly as she left his warm and strong embrace. He was sleeping peacefully after their hot and heavy and desperate love making earlier that morning.

As she made to walk away, a hand shot out to her wrist as it was leaving the silk sheets.

"Don't go. This isn't goodbye, you always do this and you come back,"

"Draco, this IS the last time. I know I have said it before, but no matter how much you try and talk me into staying here, with you saying you will get better, we both know that is a lie. I can't stand it, I have to LEAVE now, get out while I can still hold my head high and have a family with someone who truly does love and care for me. Sure you say I'm beautiful and gorgeous and other pretty names, but never have you said you love me. We have been together for eighteen months. My friends, family, co-workers, everyone knows that something is going on, but you aren't willing to make the commitment. So, I'm making it easy for you. For the last and final time, Goodbye Draco."

Hermione walked out of that room for the last and final time, not looking back with her head held high, as Draco stared at her, willing her to come back to his bed. He needed her, didn't she understand that? Of course she didn't. He never told her. The front door slammed with a loud bang, and that was the last time Draco would ever set eyes on Hermione Granger again.

…

Hermione's heart felt like it was going to break. The rain started pouring down around her and she hugged her jacket as she tromped through the puddles that were quickly forming on the shallow pavement. She was a mess, her wild hair was blowing uproariously around her, her face streaked with tear and rain drops.

In truth, she didn't want to leave him. However, this was going to be the final and last time. She had a profound reason for ending it off now. She was pregnant. With his child.

What could possibly be the reason why she was hiding the truth from him? Well, there are a lot of issues with Draco that she had been dealing with on her own, and the kind of environment that he provided was not safe for a child. She could deal with him, but even she had her limit as well. It takes a toll on her body and she is surprised that she is healthy enough to carry a child.

She wants a warm, safe, homey environment; and Draco gives her none of that. She wants his love, but he is not keen to be committed to her, and that commitment begins when he says the 'L' word to her.

…

He waited for her, for three months he waited for her. She never came back.

He became even more violent as the days went on. The medication that the Healers were giving him did not last long enough to make the pain of…heartbreak? Go away. Yet he knew it wasn't just because of heartbreak that he was becoming more violent. He had even been violent when Hermione was with him, but not as bad as what it was now.

The war took a toll on everyone, and Draco's way on going through the aftermath was through violence, letting his frustration, anger and grief out in violence. Hermione had walked into him with one of his episodes and tried to calm him down. She did, eventually; after he slapped her across her arms and face. Hermione didn't complain though, she was just there, soothing him, and he calmed down remarkably. She has been with him ever since then.

And now, she was gone.

…

"When will this rain ever let up?" Cried out Hermione whilst walking through the rain as she made her way to her three month check-up.

It had been raining constantly, wherever she went- even to the summer in Australia. When the sun did shine, which it rarely did, she never felt the warmth it provided everyone else; she would feel cold and lonely. She had no idea where this was coming from; it was as if a rain cloud was watching over her.

…

Not once though did Draco enter Hermione's thoughts that, he could be the reason for the constant rain and storms though. Well, he and she both had no idea, that with Hermione being away from Draco would cause this effect on the weather. The rain periods were getting worse day by day. Draco began getting anxious, needing her for some inexplicable reason, as if she was holding a part of him.

And she was. But no one knew.

Yet…


End file.
